


Tiny Tony Adventures: The Beginning

by allthestonyfeels



Series: Tiny Tony Adventures [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kid Fic, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestonyfeels/pseuds/allthestonyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Mischief decides to drop in on the Avengers and add a little more excitement to their day...</p>
<p>After Tony gets turned into a 5 year old version of himself the Avengers find themselves running around the tower trying to keep up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Tony Adventures: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fabulous Morphia. Check out her stuff, she's awesome!   
> (http://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia)

“Intruder alert! Intruder alert!” JARVIS set off the alarms around Avengers Tower.

Thor, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Natasha were all sat around the kitchen table as they ate breakfast and chatted. As the alarm sounded, they all scrambled to their feet and leapt into action.

“Where’s the problem, JARIS?” Shouted Steve over the chaos.

“Sublevel workshop, Captain Rogers. I believe Master Stark is under threat.”

“Oh no, Tony!” Cried Steve and set off at the speed of a super soldier. The rest of the Avengers followed him, or at least tried as best as they could to keep up with him. They took the stairs down to Tony's workshop as it was much quicker than the elevator. Steve was jumping down whole flights in a single leap to get to his boyfriend before any harm could come to him.

Steve was the first to arrive on the scene. He threw the glass door to the workshop back with much more force than he realized, and it cracked as it swung open and struck the wall.

“Step away from him, Loki!” Growled Steve as he saw the shadowed figure loom over Tony. Loki spun around just in time to see the rest of the Avengers catch up to Steve and fall in behind him.

“These are Earth’s mightiest heroes?” Laughed Loki, “Brother, how you remain down here with these pitiful mortals I will never understand.” Loki stared at the Assembled Avengers as they stood  in formation, attempting to be intimidating. It’s a difficult look to pull off in pajamas. Bruce in his robe, Natasha in a black vest and shorts, Steve a plain white tee and sweat pants, Clint in a cow print onesie and the mighty God of Thunder in nothing but his underwear. Well at least Thor still looked intimidating.

“Um, guys. A little help?” Tony stood there with Loki still towering over him. Clint pulled out a telescopic bow from under his onesie. _‘Where the hell do you hide a bow in a onesie?’_  Thought Tony, bewildered. Clint aimed the bow at Loki. Loki watched him in amusement, showing little fear of the threat pointed at him.

“Brother, why are you here. You must leave at once!” Boomed Thor.

“I tire of Asgard, there is little for me to do there. Midgard is much more intriguing.” Loki said, his tone menacing.

“Midgard is not your playground, brother. Return home!”

“Or what, Thunder God?” Challenged Loki with a wide smile.

“Or this!” Shouted Clint at he let loose an arrow aimed directly at Loki. The arrow went right through Loki’s projection of himself and he re-appeared right behind Tony. The arrow impaled itself into Tony’s high tech coffee machine on the back wall. Steam hissed out of it.

“Holy shit, Clint!” Shrieked Tony. “You better hope I die right now or I’m coming for you!” Tony’s threat trailed off as he came to the realization, “...he’s behind me isn’t he?” Loki put his hand down firmly on Tony’s shoulder. Tony swallowed hard and remained still and silent.

Loki looked towards Clint, “My, you will be a fun playmate in all of this, little bird.” Loki’s smile grew as wide as a Cheshire cat.

“Take your hands off him!” Spat Steve as he raised his fists. “I swear to God if you harm him-”

“Calm yourself, soldier. I am merely here to lift my boredom. This place could use a little more fun and energy injected into it.” With that, Loki brought his free hand up beside Tony’s ear and clicked his fingers. Loki and Tony disappeared in an instant.

“Tony!” Cried Steve and he ran over to the pile of clothes that were left where Tony had just been standing. He did not expect a tiny version of his boyfriend to lift itself from the garments and stare at him.

Steve stared at the child and the child back at him. The small boy looked around the room at the group of people who had begun to close in on him. He was surrounded and confused. His bottom lip began to quiver.

“...Tony?” Asked Steve, bemused, as he crouched down to the small boy’s level.

“Steve!” Tiny Tony leapt at Steve and wrapped his arms around him.

“Well. This is awkward.” Said Natasha as she scratched her head.

 

Steve had carried Tiny Tony up to Bruce’s lab. He placed him on the table Bruce had cleared. Once Bruce had finished giving him a once over, he removed his glasses and wiped them on the edge of his shirt.

“Well, it seems he’s unharmed. He’s ‘Tony’ just in child form. He still has his arc reactor although it looks unchanged. Hopefully it won’t cause any problems despite being rather large for the little guy’s chest.” Started Bruce, “but I have no idea what kind science is behind this.” A look of defeat on his face.

“‘Tis not science, my friend, but Asgardian magic.” Corrected Thor. Bruce looked a little hurt at being corrected by Thor on matters of the scientific.

This was not the first time Loki had come down to Earth to cause trouble for his own amusement. He was forever casting trivial spells on its inhabitants that lasted only days or hours, to keep himself occupied. The lifespan of a God is so long and can be very tedious, Loki liked to live up to his name of 'God of Mischief'. Even if that included turning every citizen in Midtown Manhattan into a frog for a day.

“How old are you, Tony?” Asked Bruce trying to gauge the mental state of this new Tony.

“Five and a quarter!” Came the enthusiastic response.

“Tony, do you know who we are?”

“You’re the Avengers!” Tony exclaimed excitedly. He went around the room pointing them out, “That’s Hawkeye and Black Widow and Thor-” he pointed at Bruce, “You’re the Hulk! But not now, now you’re just Bruce. Oh, and that’s Captain America!” He spun on the table and looked straight at Steve and smiled as widely as he could. Tony was firing out questions and speaking at a hundred miles an hour, so that he made the adult Tony look slow. He scrunched his face up and looked around the room confused.

“What is it, Tony?” Asked Bruce.

“Where’s Iron Man? He’s my favourite. When I grow up I’m gonna be just like Iron Man!” He smiled again and jiggled on the table with excitement. “When can I meet him?”

“Um, I don’t think you’ll be seeing Iron Man around for a while, little buddy.” Said Clint as he ruffled Tony’s hair. Tony’s face dropped.

“Can I get off this table? It’s cold...” Steve had sat Tony on the metal bench in Bruce's lab. The small boy was only wearing the oversized AC/DC t-shirt that adult Tony had been wearing when he was attacked by Loki. The new Tony was buried in it and it looked more like a dress on him.

Bruce lifted him down onto the floor. Tony looked around, “Where are we?”

“You are in Avengers' Tower, Sir.” JARVIS’ electronic voice cut through the room and took Tiny Tony by surprise.

“Whoa! A robot! Where are you? I love robots!” Tony ran around the room excitedly as he looked for the source of the voice.

“I am built into the tower, Master Stark. I’m afraid you will not find a physical body for me.”

“That’s so cool!” Shouted Tony as he scrunched his fists in an overwhelmed excitement. He ran off out of the room and down the corridor. “I’m in Avengers' Tower!” He exclaimed as he rounded the corner.

“Oh crap!” Steve went chasing after Tony.

Bruce pinched his nose. “Looks like Tiny Tony’s even more energetic that the regular Tony. Natasha, could you go pick up some clothes for him? We can’t have him running around in just a shirt. I’ll go help Steve keep him away from the coffee and all the sugar.” He shook his head with a small chuckle and headed off after Steve and Tony.

“Come on, Clint. You’re coming too.” Said Natasha as she grabbed his onesie and dragged him out the room. “And go get this damn thing off.”

Thor stood there proudly with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out in a heroic pose. “What should I do, Lady Natasha?” He boomed.

“Go put some clothes on, we can’t have you walking around like that with a kid running around the place. What will the neighbours think.” With that she left with Clint trailing behind.

Thor stood there, ego deflated for the moment. He had expected to be assigned an important task as well. He hurried off to his room to get dressed and help out with the hunt for Tony.

 

A while later, Natasha and Clint returned from the mall.

“Hey guys! Look what we got!” Clint exclaimed as he ran through to the kitchen, waving the shopping bags in the air. Natasha sighed and pinched her nose. Steve and Bruce turned from the kitchen table and looked at Clint as he entered.

“I tried to stop him,” said Natasha wearily. “He was like a kid in a sweets shop. You don’t think Loki got him with the spell too?”

“But Tash, they have so many cool clothes for kids now! How could I not buy them?” He dropped the bags on the table in between Steve and Bruce and began rummaging through them. He pulled out a small purple t-shirt with the old Hawkeye mask printed on the front. “Look, look!” Clint cried as he waved it at Steve.

“Where is Tony?” Asked Natasha as she strained her neck, looking over them and into the living room.

“He’s through there,” said Bruce as he motioned towards where she was looking. “Watching cartoons with Thor.”

Thor was sat on the floor while he watched Tiny Tony run around the room, acting out what the characters on screen were doing. Every so often, Thor pretended to fire a few stray bullets at Tony and watched him duck and dive out of the way. Natasha couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness overload before her.

“Sweet! You guys are watching  _Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ , I love this show!” Clint ran over to the TV to join them.

Tony spotted Clint and his eyes widened. “Clint! Natasha! You’re back! Where did you go? Can I come next time? Did you get anything? Did you take the Quinjet? Wanna watch tv with me and Thor?”

“Whoa, slow down there, little guy.” Said Steve as he walked over and crouched down in front of Tiny Tony. “They went to the mall and got you some clothes. Can you...erm...put them on yourself?” Steve asked, a little embarrassed that he didn’t have much experience with small children.

Tony pouted. “Of course I can! I’m five and a quarter, I’m not a baby.” He grabbed the bag from Steve and stormed off with a huff to the bathroom to change.

“So, Bruce, what do we know about Tony?” Natasha questioned as they all regrouped at the kitchen table.

“Very little, I’m afraid.” Bruce replied as he pushed up his glasses with his finger. “He seems to have some of his present day memories, such as who we all are, but he seems to know nothing of his adult life, and has no knowledge of being Iron Man. I haven’t had much chance to quiz him in depth because everytime I ask him a question he replies with six more. It’s quite frustrating.” He rested his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his palms.

“We do know,” Steve continued, “that he likes pancakes, cookies, anything Avengers related - especially Iron Man.”

“Narcissistic as ever.” chuckled Natasha.

“And he hasn’t stopped moving yet!” said Bruce as he put his head on the table and let his arms fall on top.

“He has been a delight!” Boomed Thor, “we have been watching the video box for a while now, acting out the battles together. ‘Tis much fun!” Thor’s face fell. “I am not overly fond of always posing as the bad guys, though.”

At that moment, Tony ran back into the room, dressed in his new attire. He stood in the doorway with a massive grin from ear to ear. The Avengers stopped their conversation and turned towards him.

“Tell me that’s not the cutest thing ever.” Clint said, proud of what he’s picked out for Tiny Tony.

“Well, it is adorable, I can’t deny that.” Said Steve as he smiled at Tony. Tony was wearing jeans and a small blue t-shirt with the Captain America shield on the front. He had little white sneakers on with the laces trailing behind him.

“Do you want a hand with those laces, Tony?” Asked Bruce.

Natasha swatted Clint with the back of her hand. “Why did you buy him laces? He’s five! Get him velcro. Hell, you have velcro sneakers!”

Clint rubbed his chest where Natasha had just hit him. “I didn’t think about that. He’s a genius he’ll figure it out.”

“Some genius.” She muttered under her breath as she watched Bruce tie them for him.

“Where’s the hoody, little guy?” Asked Clint, excited. Tony ran back around the corner. “Bruce, you’re gonna love this!”

Tony returned and clumsily zipped up the bright green hoody, revealing the drawn out six pack pattern on the front, mimicking the Hulk. Tony dug deep and used his best Hulk voice to yell, “Hulk, smash!” and ran at Steve. Steve picked him up and swung him around before resting him on his hip. They all laughed. Something about Tiny Tony was really bringing the  _family_  out in the heroes.

 

After all the excitement of Tiny Tony’s first day, bed time soon came around. Steve put his hand on the sleepy child’s back and guided him down the hall to their bedroom. “Go brush your teeth and put on your new pajamas.” Tony ran off into the en suite while Steve sat, waiting on the edge of the bed. Steve had already moved his stuff out earlier in the day and into the guest room closest to Tony’s. Well, he couldn’t exactly sleep with his boyfriend in this state, and it was only right for Tony to stay in his own room. Tony came out of the bathroom yawning and rubbing his eye. Steve couldn’t hide the smile as he saw the cute Spider-Man pajamas Clint had picked out. He went over and lifted Tony onto the bed. Tony looked lost in the giant bed as he snuggled down while Steve pulled the thick comforter up over his shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed. Tony yawned again.

“Are you gonna be alright here, Tony?” Asked Steve softly as he stood to leave.

“Could you leave the light on?” Came a very tired and muffled response.

“I’ll leave the bathroom light on.” Steve walked over to the en suite and turned on the light. He pulled the door closed so that just enough light illuminated the room. “I’ll be just down the hall if you need me. JARVIS is here as well if you need anything.” Steve was met with the silence of a sleeping child. He tiptoed out the room and caught one last glimpse of Tony, still for the first time since the incident that morning.


End file.
